Light, Hope, Love, Happiness
by Angela and MiniMix
Summary: A yami's work is never done...
1. Light

Angela: ... Uhm, well, not much to say. i don't really own the anything here bnut the... 'plot', and stuff... You'll see what I mean, and be warned, much dark content, not suitable for weak stomachs, or young children. Enjoy...

(Start)

Tears fell, and Time slowed down. An agonized scream of pain, and a cold laugh. Another. and another. More cold laughter. More tears, more screams. Begging, crying, _pleading_. Death, sadness. And pain. And above it all, a cold, cruel, evil amusement, a sadistic pleasure...

Lying in extreme pain on a simple cot, the person took ragged gasps of air. Looking at them alone, one could not determine their gender. The person let heavy tears fall, sobbing raggedly. How foolish, oh how foolish! As if a yami, a _Darkness_, could ever be human!

"Silly boy! Silly, silly, _SILLY_boy!You came, but now you cry! Why, oh why must you cry? Do you hurt? Oh, you do? Then I shall end it for you! Yes yes! But not today, oh no!"

And cackling with the twisted glee only a psychopath could have, the yami walked away. Leaving the boy to the darkness of his prison. to his own mind...

But th eyami was not done, oh no. He had other victims too. And they were no better off. Using a dagger, he gleefully carved pictures into the next victim's skin. Crimson red, oh wonderful red! Sweet, sweet metallic red! And so much! it might get onto the floor! That would be bad, defying! So, what to do? Oh, of course! And the yami smiled. He was thirtsy anyway. And he drank...

No one was left! all stiff, decaying. Staring blankly. No one was left to play with him! He needed new friends. So, he set out to find some more, once again cackling as only he could.

Because, you see... As long as there id Light, a yami's work is never done.

(end)

Angela: ... O.o I have no idea where that came from.

YM: O.o

Angela: I wrote this at ten of seven this morning, sitting alone, bored to death.

YB: .. O.o Who is it!

ANgela: .. I dunno. I just wrote it out.. For allI know, it's an evil Yami Yugi. So, if anyone wants to decided, even though I orignally started with Yami Marik, we don't know who, you can tell us!


	2. Hope

Angela: ... Uhm, well, not much to say.I don't really own the anything here but the... 'plot', and stuff... You'll see what I mean, and be warned, much dark content, not suitable for weak stomachs, or young children, as I stated last chapter. Enjoy... Oh, and sorry about the mispellings and and such in the last chapter, and anything else I've ever posted on this site. I type too fast, and my hands can't keep up with my brain...

Revie Responses:

**FlEsH AnD BoNeZ: **Uhm, I'm not quite sure if you were being sarcastic or serious in the praise you gave me... So..I think a thank you is the proper response... But I'm not quite sure... You wrote angst in all capitals. -Blink- Is that a good or bad sign from you? To be honest, I don't think angst was exactly the right catergory, but it and horror were the closest to what it could be considered... As for the title and thing about the childish part, I was aiming for a sort of childish title that would connect to the ending of each chapter, in this four part thing. And the childish wording... After I was done with it all, I realized it was a sort of childish maniac, which I will probably be happy to explain to you if you want me to.

(Start)

Shadows twisting and swirling, turning. Darkness, taking over. Scream. Shadows again, a mass of swirling particles. A flicker in the corner. He still lives...

Glee. Pure, uncensored, psychotic glee. Cackle. Pain, sadistic excitement. He was still alive, the boy was! Now he had a friend again! Grab, oh! He kicks and fights! Good! Now he's perfect! Take him home now...

Silence. Hm, I wonder why? Why, why why? All I did was bash his head once! He was giving me headaches! So, why is he so still? Why silence? Maybe he's sleeping? Oh, yes yes! And when he wakes up again, we can play more! Giddy, giddy excitement. Hm, I wonder why he's so cold? Maybe he's sick? Yes! Sick! Well, then... I guess I'll have to wait untill he's all better! And then we can play! But until then, a new friend is needed!

And the cackling yami set out. Because as long as there is Hope, a yami's work is never done.

(end)

Angela: ... O.o I have no idea where that came from. Again. It just sort of came after the other one... And I have more, two actually, so don't be surprised to see them up soon enough. So, review,I guess. Have a nice day... As a side note, my teacher said these were proof that I am legally insane. I just say... I'm quite... Er, different. I dunno. Three paragraphs... Too short to me.. And sorry for lack of qualtiy if there is any, I was sort of just writing it out and not really having a good writing day. I had lack of inspiration at that point.


	3. Love

Angela: ... Uhm, well, not much to say.I don't really own the anything here but the... 'plot', and stuff... You'll see what I mean, and be warned, much dark content, not suitable for weak stomachs, or young children, as I stated last chapter. Enjoy... Oh, and sorry about the mispellings and and such in the last chapter, and anything else I've ever posted on this site. I type too fast, and my hands can't keep up with my brain...

Revie Responses:

**FlEsH AnD BoNeZ: **Wow, thanks alot! -smiles- Well, that explains the thing. Ok, I'm glad that was a bit of serious praise there! True, ANGST is a good word, maybe I should start writing it in all capitals, eh? I appreciate the reviews, and I'm really glad you like it. Here, you can have this, and you have free permission to use my poems if you feel like it, but please give me credit, which I doubt you wouldn't do. -hands over a random picture-

**trinn:** Hey, thanks for the review, and here.A gift too. -hands over another random picture- You really think it's Yami Marik? Hmm... Well, as Kistoway told me, and as I followed with, don't even name them, describe them too much, all that, and it works out. I see it seems to have worked. Hrm... Out of curiousity, do you just see my fics on the just in or something and decide to read them? O.o I get alot of random reviews lately, which I love, don't take that wrong, but there's a few people who have me on alert, but have never even reviewed, and it makes me so curious... Ah, oh well

(start)

Chanting, it stops. A scream. Fear. Fear...

Children? Oh, it's children! _They_ may be fun, would they like to play? Why do they run? No matter! This just makes the game more fun! Giggle, laughter. Glitter, shiny! Knives, so sharp, full of crimson! Why do the children cry? What's wrong with them? What causes these tears? Do they not enjoy the crips, metallic substance? Why not? It tastes so good! Like sweet frosting! All smooth and thick, flowing!

Wailing. Why? Mothers cry. Why? Can't they see? Little ones covered in the lovely liquid, they look so happy! Hm, maybe I should show them too?

Cut. Slice. Drip, drip. See? Do they see now? Is it appealing to them? It is all so pretty, so lovely! So _tastey_! And so sweet! Like creamy frosting on my tongue! Cooper, and tangy too! Like desert violets, beautiful! Oh, but now they've stopped! I guess they're sick too... I wonder why? Hmm...

And once more, he set out. For, as long as there is Love, a yami's work is never done.

(End)

Angela: Ok. Done. I hope you enjoyed.. Oh, I said Hope... Hrm, I guess I'll have him on my tail too eventually, huh? -chuckles- Anyway, reviews, I guess. Ishi.


	4. Happiness

And here is the final chapter. Same disclaimers as usual, though it took me forever to get it up.

* * *

Play. Play. Play. Shock waves pushed him back. _PLAY!_ That was all he wanted. But _no_, this one fought back! He owns an Item too? Odd, and unfair. Very unfair!

Screaming, pain. Searing ,burning screaming pain! Too much!Too much! Light, so much light. Hurt, hurt. Hurt! Stop, it hurts! No... _NO_!

Pain. Soft, subtle, white pain. Soothing, but it hurts so bad. Why? Why so much pain? All he wanted was to play and make himself happy with the games...

_And the new yami walked away from his still 'playmate', cackling._

_"Fool. Didn't you know? As long as there is happiness, a yami's work is_never_ done..."_

* * *

That's that. The end.


End file.
